


This Can't Be Real (Zero X Reader X Kaname)

by VampireKnightQueen



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Finished, Humor, Knight, Mostly Zero X Reader, Romance, Vampire Knight - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireKnightQueen/pseuds/VampireKnightQueen
Summary: This one made me laugh, hehe





	1. Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep beep

(Y/n) groans throwing her alarm clock at a wall, breaking it. She got up with a grunt. "I want to sleep...not go to school" She said tiredly. (Y/n) gets up and gets ready for her eventful day. (Y/n) lazily went downstairs and ate breakfast, then leaves for school disinterested.

((Y/n)'s POV)

I walked up to hell, I mean school, well, same thing. I went in, and walked straight to my locker. I grabbed all the books I'll need for my first class. I walk into class bored. I went to the back, sat down and fell asleep straight away.

(Time Skip)

'Oh god, I'm so hungry, I can eat a horse' I thought as I speed walk to the lunchroom. I looked around looking for my best friend Onawa but stop and gasped when I see someone familiar...

...Zero Kiryu!?


	2. Chapter 2

...Zero Kiryu...What in the hell??? Why is he here, this got to be a dream. I slapped myself to see if I was dreaming, but nope I'm not dreaming. I think Zero must have heard me slap myself because he's coming over. Shit what do I do, okay act calm.

"Hey" Zero said. Oh my god, he's talking to me. "Um hi, is there something I can help you with Ze...dude" Shit I almost said his name hopefully he didn't catch it. "Oh yeah I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around" yes!!! He didn't catch it...wait he wants me to show him around, oh my god. "Yea sure" I said calmly. Ok if you didn't know I love Vampire Knight and I'm in love with Zero, not crushing, in love. While we were walking around, me showing him where everything was, I ran in to my best friend Onawa. "(Y/n)!!!!" I hear Onawa yell. "Hi Onawa" I said after receiving a bear hug from her. "Hey...who's this, he looks like..." I put my hand over her mouth before she could say it. "I'm sorry about her shes..ah..special" I say which got me a hit in the head and a "Hey". "Its ok um I got it from here but thank you for showing me around" he says walking away. I turn to Onawa and glare at her but she just replies with a "what". "What my ass, now he thinks I'm as crazy as you" I say looking angry but sad. "We will talk about you calling me crazy later...its ok, you have plenty of time to give him a new look on you" she said looking sorry. "Thats very cheesy, but thank you, your the best(she is in real life too)" I said looking a lot better. "Oh (Y/n), don't forget the thing you have to do at lunch time torromow" she reminded me. "Oh yeah" I smirked... ..."Its going to be fun, hehe"


	3. Chapter 3

The whole next day, I stayed way from Zero scaried that he might yell at me to get away from him. It was lunch time and I was going to do what I was told to do as punishment for lighting a teachers butt on fire....yea it was funny but it was hard to do...well anyways they needed someone to entertain the student at lunch cause they know school is boring, so they thought why not have a least one nonboring thing so they go to school, so I have to sing to keep them entertain...yea its awesome but anyways back to the story.

"So (Y/n) what song are you going to sing" Onawa asked. I whisper to her the song and she smirks. "perfect song to sing for them" she say happily. "yea those vampires won't know what hit them" I say walking to the lunchroom. I see the vampires and Zero hanging out and well eating. A teacher gets up says "listen up everyone as punishment for some how putting a teachers butt on fire *most of the students laughs* she well have to sing a song to you guys every other day ok thank you" he walks away. I go up there and sing. -Like a Vampire Call me the end of your world, Call me genocide, Cause I'm a venomous girl, Just like a spider bite I'm relentless machine, With no emergency brake, To stop me. I'll start by crawling inside, Like a parsite. You'll think that you found the one, But its you mind coming undone, Ripping slowly, Altought I'm beauiful, Like a perfect dream, Inside my soul, There's a murder scene. I'm a creature, Who's up to no good, I'll love you like, Love you like a vampire would. I've been fang-usin', Heart-bruisin', It feel's so good, To love you like a vampire would, I've been prey before, now I'm a predator, I'm cold inside, Like a vampire. I ended my song and looked at Zero and the vampires. I almost laugh at all their shocked faces, they look like they think I know there secret, well I do but they don't. After that I went on with my day intell I see Kaname walking tawards me... ...Shit I'm dead


	4. Chapter 4

Shit what do I do, run no he would catch me. Damnit!!! "Hello there" he greets. Say something idiot! "Bananas" no not that you moron. "What" he asked confused. Think of something "Oh sorry I'm craving bananas and I guess I said it with out thinking" I explain."oh ok, I was going to say you have a great voice and that was a nice song...oh and I'm Kaname" he says with a fake smile. You know in the whole show his fake smiles is the thing that pissed me off "um I'm (Y/n) and can you please stop with the fake smile, you know if you don't want to smile then don't" he drops his smile for a second but puts it back on "what are you talking about" acting like he doesn't know "bullshit" I spat at him. "mmm ok I was faking my smile, I was trying to be nice ok". Before I could say something ease a voice beats me " Lord Kaname we have to go to class" Its Takama Ichijo the most adorable character in Vampire Knight. "If we must Takuma" Kaname says calmly. "Bye (Y/n)" he leaves with Takuma to class. Wait class shit I'm late. I run to class, getting there just in time. "Safe" I sighed going to me desk. "(Y/n) the Headmaster wishes to see you" I decide to be funny and say "well I'm not a genie so I guess his wish doesn't come true" a lot of them laugh even the teacher "very funny but go please" I sighed but says "fine" getting up and going to the Headmaster only to find... ...Cross!!! What the hell!!


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell is Cross doing here. Stay calm it could be worse, he could be making me food. I almost threw up just thinking about it. "Hello you must be (Y/n)" Cross says cheerfully."Ahh yea why" I said trying to stay calm. "Good cause some of the teachers have been telling me about you" Oh shit well looks like I have some teachers to talk to. "What did they say" They are so dead "Um they said that you are an angel" What? I stand there shocked "What" ok, maybe they can live. "yea well I wanted to meet you, I'm Headmaster Cross". Ahh I got to go before something goes wrong "Ahh I'm sorry I got to use the bathroom exuse me". I ran after I heard him say "Ok bye". In the bathroom. I splash some water on my face and look up in the mirror to see...

...Yuki Cross, Fuck!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki what is she doing here. That Zero-stealing bitch. I hate her so much. "Oh hello I'm sorry I thought I was alone, I'm Yuki" She smiled. Maybe if I play nice she'll let me have Zero(and I won't get killed be Kaname) but is she a vampire yet or not, her is short so I'll say no. "Oh its ok I'm (Y/n)" I faked a smile. "oh good thank god, I hope we become friends" she widens her smile. "Me too bye" I walk out of the bathroom before I could rip her smile off her face. I walk outside thinking of walking home. I sighed and decide to just go home. I walked about 3 miles then stop when I feel someone following me, I turn around to see Onawa running to me scared to death. I look behind her and see...

...a Level E, Shit!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh hell no, how dare that thing try to hurt her. I am beyond pissed. Onawa runs over and hides behind me. "Did he bite you" looking her at her getting even more angry when I got my answer "yes, my hand" I told her to hide so I can deal with this. "You decided to hurt someone very dear to me, I can't let that go unpunish" I bring out a gun I took from Zero(I tell you about that later) when he wasn't looking. "Oh its my lucky day, I get two girls" I shot him in the arm "like hell you have me or her or anyone" he ran at me trying to attack me but I keeped dodging out of the way. I shot him in the head, deciding I was done play around. He turned to dust leaving a very angry Zero and a worried Kaname behind it. "Shit" hiding the gun behind my back. Onawa comes running over looking relieved I'm ok. "Oh my god (Y/n) that was awesome and I didn't know you could fight like that or use a gun" I just sighed and grabed her arm "your an idiot, why were you following me" she just looked away. "we talk about this later" dragging her away from here, but I was stop by Zero. "How did you stop that Level E" I sighed "I took your gun". Zero just glared at me but I just rolled my eyes. "you are an idiot" Zero grabs his gun leaves but not before I saw a bit of fear and sadnest in his eyes. I was about to leave when Kaname spoke "(Y/n) how long have you known about vampires" I decided to lie and say "3 months" he sighs knowing that I'm lieing to him. "I'll let you and your friend keep this to your self but don't tell anyone" he left without saying anything else. Onawa and I walk back to school to see that everyone was leaving so we got on our bus and left.


	8. Chapter 8

-(Y/n/s/d) mean your name spelled differently

I was sitting at home doing nothing, when just then I get a text from...Zero how the hell did he get my number.

Zero: (Y/n/s/d), we need to talk

(Y/n): First off thats not how you spell my name, second how the hell did you get my number

Zero: Your friend Onawa told me, she said something about so the lovebirds can be closer or whatever

(Y/n): I going to kill her later...Wait why do you want to talk

Zero: so I can find out how you got my gun and how you know about that Level E

Shit what do I do I can't lie to him, I love him to much. I'm going to hate this but here goes...

(y/n): Well I'm busy so fuck off

Zero: No your not, your at home eating a bag of cheetos

(Y/n): How do you know what I'm doing

Zero: Cause I'm outside your house

"What the hell that just creepy" I went outside after I put my phone in my pockit. Looking around I see him looking at the sky. "Hey asshole what..no..how do you know where I live...Onawa told you didn't she" Zero turned around while I was talking. "Yes, she did now tell me how you got my gun" I sighed but told him.(of couse i didn't tell him about him being in a anime tho) (Flashback to yesterday) I was walking to class but then remembers that if the Vampire Knight characters are here then there are Level E's, so I went looking for Zero. I found him talking to a teacher about showing up to class, he had hes gun in his back pockit so I carefully grab it without him knowing. I ran to class before I was late. (End of Flashback) Zero glared at me looking very upset. "You took it while I was talking to a teacher, you are an idiot" I glared back saying "I'm not an idiot" Zero just rolled his eyes. "You could have gotten hurt by using it" now it was my turn to roll my eyes "Why do you care" Zero just looked away and I see he is blushing a little.


	9. Chapter 9

"I waiting Zero" Zero start to walk away but I pulled him back "Tell me Zero, why do you care" he sighs but says "I like you ok happy" I blushed "like what kind of like you". Zero looks down "like you, like you" I was to shock to say anything, Zero was here, blushing and confessing to me that he likes me.

Zero look away sad that I wasn't saying anything "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I'll just leave" he ran away. I seem to snap out of my thoughts when he said that and say "wait Zero, no I do like you" but it was too late he was gone."dammit"

The next day was hell even still I had to sing, so I decide to sing 'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson to try and ease the guilt and sadnest I was feeling but it didn't help. Zero was not talking to me I was...alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Its been a week since Zero said he liked me and well its been hell, yea me and Kaname has been hanging out but still, to tell you the truth I kind of like Kaname too now. Well anyway, I was walking down the hall when see Kaname, I ran over to him. "Hey Kaname" he looks at me and smiles a real smile. "Hey (Y/n), um I need to talk to you about something" huh what does he need to talk about "shot" Kaname puts his hand on my cheeck "(Y/n) I want you to be my lover" I gasp blushing I say "Yes Kaname" (Y/n) hugs Kaname not knowing a heartbreaken Zero was watching them.

(Zero's POV)

I can't believe I trusted her, she used me, now shes with that monster. Why do I love her so much. I run home, goes to my room and crys myself to sleep thinking why her.

(back to (Y/n)'s POV)

I turn around to see Zero running away. Oh no what did just do...


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up the next day and gets ready for school, just then I hear my doorbell ring. Who the hell is that. I went to answer only to find Aido, Ruka, Rima, Senri and Kein. I put on a blank face and say "What do you want".

Aido was the first to speak, "Lord Kaname wants us to take you to school". I was very annoyed by this, "I don't need you guys to take me to school, I can take care of myself" I walked out after locking the door behind me. Ruka was pissed that I wasn't listening to 'Lord' Kaname's wishes, "Listen here Lady (Y/n), we was told to get you to school, and we will make you" I just sighed and continue walking. I was about a block down the road when I was grab'd and forced into a limo. "Hey asshats mind letting me go, cause I might let you live if you do" they all laughed, well not Rima and Senri but still. "What are you going to do" I smirked.

(5 minutes later)

They were all groaning in pain on the floor, I decide to jump out of the limo only to find I'm at school. "Damnit" I ran in knowing that I need to find Zero fast.


	12. Chapter 12

I was looking everywhere for Zero but I can't find him anywhere, so I go to the last place I haven't looked, the gym. I see Zero sitting in the middle of the room looking down. "Zero listen we need to talk" I got closer "No! Stay away" I sighed but kept going closer, I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed me away, but he pushed to hard and I fell on the ground, my arm started to bleed. Zero smelled the blood, his eyes turned red and next thing I know is Zero digging his fangs into my neck. It hurts "Zero stop" he didn't listen and kept drinking my blood. I only had the strong to push him off me. Zero...he looks so scary, his eyes lusty red, his mouth covered in my blood. I couldn't move.

"So you finally let the beast take control" I heard a voice say, I turned to see Kaname glaring at Zero with a look of kill. I had to do something, Kaname might kill Zero "No Kaname" I fell and land in Zero arms. "You took so much she can't even stand up" Kaname takes me in his arms and walks away from him. Kaname sees the Headmaster(Cross) and says "You know what you well have to do right" Cross looks down "Yes" Kaname takes me to the nurse's office to clean me up.


	13. Chapter 13

(Dream Land)

I look around, not knowing where I am. A lady with brown hair and brown-ish red eyes coming at me, looking like shes wants to give me a hug.

(scene changes)

I'm in a room with no windows. I look beside me to see a little girl, who looks a lot like Yuki. Blood, all I see is blood now. I screamed.

(Real World)

I jerk awake to see Kaname looking worried. "(Y/n) are you alright" I put one of my hands on my forehead "I don't know...it was just a dream". Kaname grabs my hands "what was it about" I look down at our hands "I was in a room with no windows with a little girl who looks like Yuki and then I saw blood, lots of blood", He looks away and then says "don't worry about it, its just a bad dream" he's lieing, that bastard. "ok" I get up just when my mom comes in and sees Kaname "oh", she goes and sits down "Qué hiciste(1)" I groaned while Kaname looked confused not know what she said. "No hice nada...todavia(2)" I look away. "Por qué estás aquí(3)" shit...oh I got it "Accidente de gimnasio(4)" She seem to buy it. "ok vamos vamos" we all left. (1)-What did you do (2)-I didn't do anything...yet (3)-why are you here (4)-gym accident (5)-ok come on we are leaving


	14. Chapter 14

The next day morning, I get dress(where whatever), eat and decide to go to Zero's to see if he's ok. When I get there all the lights are off. I knocked on his door, Kaien Cross(The headmaster) answers. I should've known that he lives here too. "Oh hi Headmaster, I was wondering if I could talk to Zero" Cross looked away "um I don't think thats a good idea but ok" I walk to Zero's room and knocked on his door "Zero its me (Y/n)" I opened the door to see Zero holding his gun to his head, I gasp. I ran and took the gun from him. "What the hell is wrong with you" Zero just looked down "your going to kill yourself cause you drunk blood from me to live" I sighed "Zero you scaried me just now, I care about you" Zero looked up pissed "you don't need to care about me, you got that Kuran" I sighed again "I care about both of you" I kissied Zero on the cheeck watching him go red a little. "Oh and I keeping your gun so you don't do anything stupid" I ran out with Zero running after me, yelling to give him his gun back. I won't, hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

I was at home ignoring Zero's angry texts. Hmmm I need a bath, I went to the bathroom, I stop when I see blood...everywhere. I screamed. My mom comes rushing in. "Oh dios mioestas bien(1)" my mom asks worried. I respond with "u-um yeah I-I thought I saw a spider, sorry" she sighed "Bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me das un ataque al corazón(2)" she leaves the room. I take a bath and gets dress and decides to go to Kanames to get him to tell her why she is seeing blood everywhere(she knows that hes hiding it from her). When I got there I was at awe at Kaname's house or should I say manison. I ring the doorbell and gues who answers the in the closet bitch(Aido). "What do you want" just to piss him off I say "Oh I can't see my LOVER" Hanabusa looks annoyed "Lord Kaname is busy" I smirk "Busy with what, ignoring you kissing his ass" Aido growls, grabbing the front of my shirt "why you little.." I stop him by saying "Ahah don't you remember what happend in the limo" his eyes widens in fear "O-oh you said wanted t-to see Kaname, right this way" I smirk again. (Y/n): 1 Aido: 0 hehe... (1)-oh my god, are you okay (2)-okay just don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack


	16. Chapter 16

I knocked on Kaname's door and waited for to he say "come in" and when he did I walked in. Kaname sees that it's me and smiles. I walk closer to his desk "(Y/n) is there something you need" I think for second of how I would word it. "Yes, I want to know why I'm having these weird dreams about blood" Kaname sighed. "I have no idea what you mean, I don't know why thats happening to you...maybe you're not eating enough" he puts a hand on my forehead "or maybe you just sick". I sigh knowing hes lieing "Kaname I'm fine and your lieing, you do know whats happening and you're just not telling me and in tell you do we're done" I leave but not before hearing some windows breaking.(Kaname's fans don't get mad). I go to Zero's to hang out with him.

When I get there I see him talking to someone. Huh he looks just like Toga Yagari, oh my god it is him. "Zero!!" I yell running over and bear hugging him. "Hi Zero" he rolls his eyes and trys to get me off him. "(Y/n) get off..." he says calmly. I get off of him and looked at Yagari "Who's this..*gasp*..Zero is this your boyfriend" they both glare at me yelling 'No'. "Okay...well are going to tell me who he is" Zero sighs "He's Toga Yagari my teacher" Yagari tsked. "She looks weak" I glare at him watching him smirk "I am not weak" his smirks widens. "Prove it" now it was my turn to smirk. (10 minutes later) Yagari was on the ground moaning in pain and Zero looking very annoyed while I was doing my victory dance. hehe I win.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, I was washing my hands in the girls bathroom, when I see three girls walk up behind me. I turn to face them. "Uh hi?" I greeted (kind of, Idk). One of the girls walk up to me looking like one of those $2 hos that you find out on the street. "Your (Y/n) right" she asked. I really wanted to say no so they leave me alone but I wanted to see how this ends. "Yea, why" I raise a brow. She nodded and punches me in the face. It hurt a little and it might be red for a few hours but I can live with it(plus it just made her pissed). She was going to punch me again but I stopped her by catching her fist. "Why are you attacking me" I really don't know why she doing this because I'm feared here, I'm more scaryier to face then The Rock or The Undertaker or even Kane(even mashed together). "Two reasons, we are being payed and we want you to stay away from Kaname and Zero, bitch" I laughed, were they really going to fight me, well then bring it on bitch. "So you think you can take me on sluts, come on then" I knee the leader in the gut then superman punches her in her face, knocking her out cold. The other two run right at me but I grab them by their badly died hair and say "No one tells me what to do, got it" they both nodded scared to death. I let them go and they ran to their leader to see if shes okay. "Oh and don't tell anyone about this got it" and with that I left.


	18. Chapter 18

The day went on, me being bored but when lunch come around I knew what song I wanted to sing. I kinda wanted to tease the bitch who payed theses sluts.

Shower:  
I don't know, it's just  
something about ya  
Got me feelin' like I can't be  
without ya  
Anytime someone mentions  
your name  
I'll be feelin' as if I'm around  
ya  
Ain't no words to describe  
you baby  
All I know is that you take me  
high  
Can you tell that you drive me  
crazy  
Cause I can't get you off my  
mind  
Think of you when I'm going  
to bed  
When I wake up, think of you  
again  
You are my homie, lover, and  
friend  
Exactly why  
You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I aways seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
You're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror  
And singing in the shower  
La da dee la da da la da da  
Singing in the shower  
La da dee la da da la da da  
Singing in the shower

I finish the song and looked around to see if the person who payed those girls would get up and leave and I was right. Bingo, Yuki sent those girls. What a naive son of a bitch.


	19. Chapter 19

I smirked. I knew I hated that bitch, but now shes a dead bitch. I leave the lunchroom and went after her. "Yuki!" I yelled out. She stopped and turned around with a fake smile. "Yes (Y/n)" I glared at her. "Yuki, why did you hire a group of sluts to do your dirty work. Are you that much of a chicken to do it yourself" I taunting her. That seemed to piss her off because she punched me hard. 'Ow' I thought. I slapped her and told her to back off. "No, what does Zero and Kaname see in you" Yuki yelled, kneeing me in the gut. "Yuki" a voice called out. Yuki stops. "K-Kaname" I turn to see Kaname looking very angry at Yuki for hurting me. 'ha, take that bitch' I smirked in my head. "Yuki go to the headmasters office and wait there" Yuki nodded and bowed then left. "(Y/n), I hope she didn't hurt you to much" Kaname said worriedly. "No, not really. Her hits hurt but shes not very good at fighting" I replied. "Ok, lets go to the headmaster to tell him what Yuki did". We started our way to the headmasters office.


	20. Chapter 20

While we was walking to the headmasters, I was thinking about those images I saw. All the blood and stuff made me think, that was the same images Yuki saw before she became a vampire. Does that mean I'm a pureblood vampire...Oh my god, that makes Kaname my brother and we dated. Insest. Gross. "(Y/n) are you alright? You are making a gross out face" Kaname voice snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh, oh i'm ok. I just thought of something really gross" I smile. Kaname smiled back and ask 'what was it'. I frozed. Dammit. "Uh, that if you were my brother it be really gross cause we dated" I looked away. "Oh, well I guess but I think thats a matter of opinon, right?" I sighed. "I guess, yea" By the time I said that we was at Cross's Office. Great, a headache waiting to happen is sitting in there.


	21. Chapter 21

We walked in to see Yuki lieing to her 'father'. "Oh father, I couldn't do anything expect watch as she was beating me" she fake cried. I was so pissed. "Why you little bitch...are you done telling him lies cause I'm happy to tell him what really happened" I said trying not to kill her. Cross sighed. "Kaname, did you see anything?" looking at Kaname. "Yes I did. (Y/n) didn't start anthing, Yuki did" I smirked. 'Take that bitch'. The headmaster looking at Yuki. "Yuki, the school is very dirty and as punishment, you are to clean it" Yuki got up shocked. "B-But that will take forever" Cross sighed once again. "Then you better get started" Yuki stomped off. "Headmaster, am I free to go?" I asked eyeing the door. "You're free to go" right after he said that I ran out the door, happy to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

I ran to my next class, laughing a little cause of what happened to Yuki. 'hehe thats what she gets for messing with me' I thought while sitting down in my chair. Zero heard my laughing(cause he sits right by me). "what are you laughing at?" the grey/white haired male asked. "oh me? I was laughing at the fact that a little pest has to clean the whole school by herself hehe" I smirked when I see Yuki come in all dirty from cleaning some of the school. Zero saw it was Yuki I was talking about and glared at me. "Why is Yuki all dirty" He whisper/yelled. I look at him. "Isn't she always dirty" he glares harder. "(Y/n), tell me now" I sighed. "Fine, the bitch hired three girls to try to beat me up -it didn't work- and when I found out it was her, I asked her why and she said she didn't want me to hang out with you and Kaname then she started to attack me -but I think I said something that pissed her off- and the Kaname appears and stops her. We went to the headmasters and she got punished, there you go thats all" I explan. Zero sits there shocked. The bell rings meaning the start of class and I half paid attantion, the other half I was sleeping or drawing funny faces on my homework.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me laugh, hehe

When Onawa got here she was panting hard. "finally, ah Onawa are you dog? You're panting really hard" I asked jokely. She stops panting and glares at me. "No I am not a dog! I'm human...are you?" Onawa raises a brow. I roll my eyes. "Yes, I am. I promise. Now I'm hungry and I didn't have lunch cause they were giving out (Y/L/F/F)" she nods fast knowing that if I don't get my food in next 5 minutes I'll be eating her(It happened before, well I tried to). We walked into McDonalds and ordered. We went to our sit and waited for our food while we was waiting, two girl walked up to us. "Hey are you from (Y/S)" one of the girls asked. I nodded. "Do you know Hanabusa Aido" the other one asked. I nodded again. '-sigh- I hate that I do know him but these two seem like his fangirls, I hate fangirls' I thought very annoyed of jumping up and down screaming girls in front of me. "Can you call him ask him to come here so we can ask him out, we don't go to your school so we can't go there and ask him?" they asked at the same time. I groaned at very painful headache I'm getting from these two. "No because just like him your give me a headache and he has AIDs, yea and he might lie and say he doesn't but he does. He told me" I lied about the second part. I don't really know, he might. "What!" they screamed and Aido just happened to walk in. I smirk and bring out my phone to record this. The girls walk over there. "Aido! You have AIDs!" they yelled out making everyone looking at them(mostly him) disgused and shocked. "I-I don't have AIDs! T-Thats a lie!" he trys to tell them but they just slaps him hard and while I'm recording this I'm also laughing my ass off. Aido hears me laughing and walks over glaring. "(Y/n) did you tell them I have AIDs?" I stop the recording and hide my phone. "Um maybe" I fight off a smile. "You did, I'm going to kill you!" he glares harder. "It was just a prank, get over it" I said getting mine and Onawa's food and leaving. Haha Idiot(or should I say baka).


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, I was walking to my next class when I get pulled aside by someone. Aido. "What is it, Aido" I asked annoyed. "(Y/n) take that video down now(the video in the last chapter)" he begged? huh who know you can get a vampire to beg, oh happy day. "Ahh no, unless you do something for me in return" I smirked thinking something evil. "What is it" he asks scared. I smirked more.

~Time skip brought to you by me being very evil~

I looked up and see Aido walking up to Kaname. I smirk. 'Idiot' I thought.

~Aido's POV~

I walk up to Lord Kaname, knowing what I have to do for (Y/n) to take down that damned video. I sighed. "Lord Kaname" I called. Lord Kaname looked my way and raised a brow, meaning to go on. "Um (Y/n) will never love you and will forever love Zero" I got slapped. Hard. I almost cried. Lord Kaname glared at me. "You should know better to hold you tongue, Aido" I wimpered. I hate (Y/n). "Lord Kaname, I-I had no choice to say that, (Y/n) blackmailed me into saying it. Please forgive me." I whispered so she couldn't hear me. Lord Kaname thought for a minute. "Aido, I believe you but I will not punish her, for she means more to me then you" Lord Kaname said. Ok, that hurt. I walk away after saying goodbye. ~(Y/n)'s POV~ I watch as Aido leaves. 'haha what a fucking moron' I thought laughing not knowing that Kaname was staring at me. I walked away smirking.


	25. Chapter 25

I was walking to my next class when I see a poster of what I think is a talent show. 'What the...cool, I can kick everyones ass in this' I thought. I signed myself up. Then I walked to class and went to my sent by Zero. "Hi, Zero" I greeted. Zero turned to face me. "Is there something you want, (Y/n)" Zero questioned. I pout. "Why do you always think I want something" I sweat drop. Zero glared at me, annoyed. "Because its you, so what do you want" I smiled. "I want you to help me in the talent show Friday night, I'm trying out" Zero put on blank stare. "No" he then turn to face the front. "Why are you soo mean" I anime cried. I hear a smack on my desk, I turn to see my teacher glaring at me. "(Y/n), why are you talking in my class?" The teacher demanded. "Cause If I don't talk to someone, I will fall asleep because your class is so boring" I blunt out. I can hear Zero saying 'Idiot'. The teacher was red and I think I see steam coming out of her ears, well, at lease my classmates thought it was funny, with them laughing their asses off over there. "Go to the headmasters office, now" I smirked and added. "Yay! I don't have to see your old ass anymore" then I ran out hearing "OUT!!!". I giggled. hehe. I decided why not leave a present for my teacher for being rude. I walked outside to her car and painted her car a new color, green. I painted her windows yellow. I laughed so hard when I was done. I hide the paints and washed my hands good, then I went to the headmasters office. I knock on the door. "Come in" I heard from the other side. I came in. "Hello, (Y/n)" I sat down in my chair(yes I have my own chair cause of how many times I was sent here). ~time skip~ I was at home, grounded for two weeks and I was kicked out for three weeks but he said can go to the talent show. -sigh- 'Stupid teacher' I thought sitting in a chair, bored.


	26. Chapter 26

I was at home watching TV, when I hear someone texted me. Its Kaname.

K: (Y/n) where are you and why are you not at school?

I sighed.

(Y/n): At home, because I kinda made fun of a teacher and painted her car green

K: Why?

(Y/n): Idk

Kaname: What are you doing now?

(Y/n): Hmm watching anime

K: They have it here, What anime are you watching

(Y/n): Yup, Ouran High School Host Club. You know Tamaki is like Aido and Takuma

K: Oh really, yea I see it. I got to go, bye

(Y/n): bye!

I went back to watching anime. "Tamaki will be mine, even if I have to go Yandere hehe" I said finishing the episode. I looked out my window to see a Level-E chasing a man. I sighed annoyed. I get up and went after it with my new anti-vampire gun, I got from Cross. I killed it easyly and dropped the man off at Cross's home for him to deal with him, then I went home to sleep.

The next day, I woke up by a knock on my door. "Who the hell..." I groaned. I opened the door to see Zero. "Hey, what do you want?" I ask tired. I yawned. "How did you kill that Level-E yesterday?" Zero glared. "Cross gave me a gun(s), now why did you have to come here at -I looked at the clock- 3:30 am to ask me that, asshole" I glared at tiredly. Zero sighed. "I thought you took my gun, or something" I raised a brow. "Did you look in you pocket first" I sweatdrop. "I-I..Y-You..W-Whatever" Zero pouted. Awe adorable. I blushed a little. "Your an idiot" I blunted out. "Is that all" I asked very annoyed. "No, I heard you broke up with Kaname, why?" Zero asked. "Yea, he's keeping something very importain from me and I got pissed and yea.." I sighed, looking down. Zero blushed. "I wanted to know if you want to maybe go out?" my eyes went wide. "Ah yea sure" my face went red. Damn my blushing. We talked for a little while then he left, then I went back to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

I was getting bored sitting at home all day. I sighed. Hmm maybe some pranking will entertain me. I walked out of my house going to Zero's. I knocked on his door. Cross opened the door looking shocked to see me. "Hey, Cross! Is Zero here?" I asked, smirking a little. "I'm sorry, but he's not" I raised a brow. "Okay, then can I drop off something he let me borrow?" I gave him my cute, adorable puppy dog eyes. "Aw, so cute. Okay just drop it in his room." He step aside to let me in. I went in, going to Zero's room. Okay where are they? I looked around for them. Ah-ha there you are. I did my little prank then left, saying goodbye to Cross.

～Two hours later～

I hear my phone ring. I pick it up to see it's Zero. I smirked. "Hello?" I answered, acting calm. "Don't hello me, why is my uniform and gun pink?" I hear Zero growl out. "-gasp- Oh my, who would do that?" Hehe I'm so evil. "Bullshit, you did it. I'm going to kill you" Oh shit. I better hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand why he's complaining, pink is a very manly color...


	28. Chapter 28

Here I was, hiding under my bed, scared to death. I hear my front door slam open. I'm dead. This is where I die, but I'm too young. I cried, in my head. I hear him walk up to my bed. "(Y/n) I know your under the bed" I hear Zero say. "(Y/n) is not here at the moment, leave a message after the beep, beeeep" Zero sighs. "Then I guess you don't want this one-of-kind Ayato Sakamaki poster with his shirt off" I raise a brow, in thought. I came from under the bed. Zero grabbed me. "So, where is the poster?" I asked. He rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot" He stated calmly. 'What did I say?' I thought.


	29. Chapter 29

I pouted. I'm at Zero's house, cleaning the pink off of his gun and uniform. I smirked. I got out a lighter from my pocket and put the pink uniform on fire then ran for my life. Hehe. I made it home, making sure to lock everything down. I hear pounding at my front door. I went to the attic to hide, but when I did I found a red golden door that was not there before. I hear the front door slam open. I scream a little and jumped in, not knowing whats inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Hannah-Chan I have decided to go in a different way with this. Meaning this is the last chapter of this story, but don't be sad cause there is a part 2. YAY!! I hope you enjoyed part 1, and tell me what you think this. bye!!!
> 
> ～Hannah-Chan


	30. A/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an Authors Note...

Hey, I know I didn't post a chapter with the talant show, and thats because she missed it by going though the door. Oh, it's the same thing with going on a date with Zero. So, if that answer some questions. Bye!!

~Hannah-Chan


End file.
